


pillow talk

by racingshadows



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingshadows/pseuds/racingshadows
Summary: It isn’t until Baekhyun softly pats his cheek, that Taeyong starts to open his eyes. He hears more than seeing Baekhyun’s smile.“We’re here.” Baekhyun says.Taeyong sighs and moves forward; his head leans on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He mumbles something incoherent, as he closes his eyes and breathes in Baekhyun’s scent that gives him a sense of familiarity and comfort and warmth.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	pillow talk

It isn’t until Baekhyun softly pats his cheek, that Taeyong starts to open his eyes. He hears more than seeing Baekhyun’s smile.

“We’re here.” Baekhyun says.

Taeyong sighs and moves forward; his head leans on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He mumbles something incoherent, as he closes his eyes and breathes in Baekhyun’s scent that gives him a sense of familiarity and comfort and warmth. 

“Don’t go sleep on me now.” Baekhyun says, laughing as he puts his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders. Taeyong can feel him pulling away. “We’re already in my room. You need to change your clothes.”

Taeyong whispers, “Did you carry me here?”

“Oh I _did_ carry you. You were so clingy, and refused to be put down or carried by others. Ah, Taeyongie, please think more of my age.”

Taeyong feels himself smiling.

“You must be really tired.” He hears Baekhyun say. He feels Baekhyun’s fingers on his cheek, move to his hair, and something soft pressed on his forehead. He hears him whisper, “Wait here.”

Taeyong rubs one of his eyes, as the other one looks around the room. He is sitting on the chair in the corner of Baekhyun’s hotel room. He gradually remembers Baekhyun’s voice and his warm hands guiding him. He does it a lot; drifting on and off in his sleep, while sitting down as the conversation around him still goes around, or even walking, with one of his companions (usually Doyoung) leads him.

But with SuperM, the job falls to Baekhyun’s hands, as soon as he learns of Taeyong’s habit.

Taeyong pats his pocket, feels for his phone, before he pulls it out. He quickly scans the notifications on his lockscreen, one of them has Mark sending a picture, the others reply with stickers, lots of them. Taeyong touches the message bubble, presses his thumb to unlock the phone, as he yawns—

—and quickly stops as he sees the picture Mark sent; it was Baekhyun, laughing at the camera, Taeyong’s arms hanging on Baekhyun’s shoulder as his cheek was pressed on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Taeyong blinks. He does not remember doing it.

He scrolls down the groupchat. More, and more laughing stickers are sent from the rest of the members. He saw Taemin added, _Have a good night's rest, Taeyongie!!!_

“Well? Didn’t I say I carried you here?” Baekhyun is back, already in his pyjamas. He hands Taeyong a pair of pyjamas, and Taeyong looks at them carefully; they are his. Taeyong has practically always slept in Baekhyun’s room, wherever they go. It’s another habit; his suitcase is even here from the first day.

Taeyong’s hand falls to his lap. “Hyung,” he says. “I’m sleepy.”

“Change your clothes, brush your teeth, erase your makeup, then go to bed.” Baekhyun reaches out his hand. “C’mon, man.”

Taeyong whines. “No, I want to sleep _now_.”

“You’re more of a giant baby than Lucas.” Baekhyun clicks his tongue. “What do you want me to do? Changing your clothes?”

“Please.” Taeyong takes Baekhyun’s hand, swinging it slightly, as he grins.

He sees Baekhyun’s roll his eyes. “Ah, Taeyongie.” But Baekhyun leans down and starts to unbutton Taeyong’s shirt, one by one, not too slow and not too hurried either. Taeyong leans back and closes his eyes. He doesn’t open his eyes when Baekhyun slightly pulls him to take the sleeves off his arms, replacing the shirt with the loose pyjama one. He feels Baekhyun’s hand on his cheek.

“Can you change your own trousers? Or should I make this awkward for both of us?”

Taeyong mumbles as his hands try to find the zipper of his trousers, “How come this is awkward.”

“I don’t know, you throw that word a lot.”

After, Baekhyun takes Taeyong’s hand and leads him to the bathroom. “Watch your head, Taeyongie.” He says. Taeyong mumbles, his other hand finds Baekhyun’s shoulder, and he decides to rest his head there.

Baekhyun pokes Taeyong’s cheek, until he opens his eyes, and sees his toothbrush in front of him. He obligingly takes it, and starts brushing his teeth. He must have nodded off in between, because Baekhyun keeps elbowing him. 

Baekhyun won’t stop bothering Taeyong; he keeps poking Taeyong’s cheek, or elbowing his ribs, or patting the back of his hand, anything as long as it keeps Taeyong from dozing off. Taeyong sighs when he rinses the cleansing foam from his face. He feels more awake than before. He looks at himself in the mirror; he doesn’t remember ever putting a headband with cat ears. His eyes move to Baekhyun, who grins at him.

“It suits you.”

“It suits Baekhyun-hyung more.” Taeyong remarks.

Baekhyun turns to look at Taeyong. His hand reaches out to touch Taeyong’s hair. “Your hair has gotten longer.”

Taeyong stills, as his eyes rake Baekhyun’s face; his face and part of his hair that are still wet from the water, his clear eyes, his lips… Taeyong looks away, pretends to look for a towel.

“Do you like it?” He tries to sound as casual as asking if the weather is nice.

“You can look good with any kind of haircut.” Baekhyun replies. “It’s the privilege of beautiful people.”

“Baekhyun-hyung—“

“Don’t.” Baekhyun warns. “We are not the same.”

Taeyong bites his lower lip to keep him from laughing. He pats his face dry with a clean towel. Baekhyun hands him a bottle of toner Taeyong likes to use. As Taeyong wipes his face with a cotton pad, he sneaks a glance at Baekhyun who does the same.

It is nice; standing side by side like this, doing their own routines, without saying anything. Taeyong tries not to think about what he will do, once the tour is over.

Baekhyun does not say much when there are just the two of them. Taeyong never minds it. He usually fills the silence with anything that comes to his mind, and Baekhyun listens. He looks at Taeyong and tilts his head and nods and shakes his head and laughs and rolls his eyes.

Tonight, Taeyong is too tired to talk about any jumbling, messy thoughts of his. So he stays silent. And Baekhyun does.

The silence is comforting.

In bed, they do not sleep right away. Baekhyun is fiddling with his phone, while Taeyong lies on his side, watching Baekhyun.

“Weren’t you sleepy, before?” Baekhyun asks, without looking up.

“Not sleepy anymore after washing my face.” Taeyong replies. “Hyung, go to sleep.”

“Just a minute.” He types something else, before turning off his phone, and putting it on the bedside table. 

The room is dark, as their only source of light has been turned off by Baekhyun. Taeyong feels a rustle by his side, and a pair of arms pulling him closer to Baekhyun. He sighs, and wraps his arm around Baekhyun.

“Sing me a song.” Taeyong tells him. “Or tell me a story.”

“Make up your mind.”

“I don’t know.” Taeyong sighs. “I’m too tired but my head is just… having a lot of thoughts so I can’t sleep.”

“What kind of thoughts?”

“Umm. The ending of this tour, I guess.”

He feels Baekhyun’s shaking from his laugh. “You make it sound like something bad.” He says. “Don’t worry, Taeyongie, we can still keep doing this.”

“This?”

“This.”

Somehow it makes Taeyong smile as he buries his head on Baekhyun’s chest. He feels Baekhyun taking a deep breath, before saying, “I honestly don’t know how you do it.”

“What is it?” Taeyong asks, his voice muffled.

“Taking care of 22 children.” Baekhyun answers. “Taking care of 6 people is a lot of work for me. And I say this as all of us have been in the industry for years.”

“Baekhyun-hyung is doing great.”

“You’re doing greater than me, then.” Baekhyun says. “I thought being a leader is… easy, you know? You just lead the introduction, say something in public, and then go home. Turns out, it is more than that.”

Taeyong stills, listens to him.

“I mean, even in EXO, I just… didn’t think much of it. Guess I will just never know until I try.” He pats Taeyong’s back. “I’m so proud of you, Taeyongie.”

“It still feels weird…”

“What is it?”

“To hear you complimenting me.”

“What, do you think I did all of that to lie in your face? Of course not. I mean every word I say.” Baekhyun pats his back once again. “Go to sleep.”

Taeyong’s eyes are heavy; he must’ve already drifted off for a moment, before he regains his consciousness a little and mumbles, “I, too.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m proud of you too…”

He hears more than seeing Baekhyun’s smile, when Baekhyun says, “Good night.” Taeyong feels something light on his temple, and something soft and warm on his forehead.


End file.
